rebellionfandomcom-20200214-history
Ek-Yak
The Ek’Yak are a newly encountered species of humanoid insects discovered that fled to human space in 2384, fleeing the destruction of their empire. The Ek’Yak today only constitute about 100 million people. The Ek’Yak used to have a prosperous Hive-Empire dominated by queens and a hierarchical structure. While not possessing space-fold technology, their primitive hyper-drives allowed them to colonize over 10 worlds. Their star cluster was surprisingly packed with life, and the Ek’Yak gained knowledge from a myriad of species, including the Gro-Nak who often came there for trade. The Gro-Nak and the Kry-Tak impressed the cluster with their advanced Space Fold Drives, but would never share the technology with them. Life as they knew it in the star cluster came to an end when a mysterious race of giant insectoids known as the Kreegan invaded and devoured almost all life in the cluster. A small fleet of 24 ships managed to escape, heading for Gro-Nak space in hopes of salvation. Hyper-drives are much slower than Space Fold drives, as they still have to traverse subspace, as opposed to the near-teleportation of Space Fold drives. By the time the Ek’Yak reached the Gro-Nak homeworld, the Humans had already triumphed over them, and their homeworld now served as the capitol for the Confederation of Worlds. Regardless, the Ek’Yak needed asylum, and the Humans gave them it. Communication was easy, as both species understood the Gro-Nak language. The Ek’Yak were instrumental in finding the Gro-Nak’s hidden Dyson Net. An Ek’Yak ranges from 3 feet to 4 feet in height, with a queen being between 5 and 6 feet. Both male and female ‘drones’ are produced, though neither are capable of producing more of their species, rather, they are good for fertilizing the eggs of queens. The Ek’Yak are built as exceptionally good lifters, as they can lift and carry 5 times their own weight, though their short, though dextrous arms prevent them from being good throwers or punchers. The Ek’Yak have a pair of membranous wings that allow them basic flight on moons and low-gravity environments that have only re-evolved strength thanks to space exploration. While Ek’Yak culture is Hierarchical, all members are generally considered equal, with everyone respecting each other’s role in society, from the lowliest labourer to the most prosperous queen. Regardless, the Ek’Yak do enjoy showing off their status, with their robes and headdresses becoming larger and more elaborate with every rank. The Ek’Yak deplore fighting, and always relied on the aid of robots or other species in the star cluster to protect them, thus they have no battlesuits, and no interest in piloting them. Notable Ek-Yak Queen Kes'Pa'Tai Ves'Pik Trivia *The Ek-Yak are create to represent a more civilized version of the Drones from Halo. *The Ek-Yak are one of two species to use Hive Ships. *The Ek-Yak are the only living species in Rebellion that does not fight. *Were originally introduced to show there is more out in the universe besides murderous species who use giant robots or things the size of giant robots. Category:Rebellion Category:Species